Brenda Pancake
Brenda Pancake is a character roleplayed by Ashlynn. Background Information Brenda Pancake 'is the Head of Secretarial Services at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical]]. She is awkward, forgetful, easily distracted, and craves friendship - but sometimes comes off as an asshole and flirtatious. Brenda is career-driven and hardworking (totally.) Her cars are staple characters in town: a hot pink Issihttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Issihttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Issi and a giant hot pink (currently light blue) Sandkinghttps://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Sandking_XL. Some doctors at Pillbox suspect that she is the reason for the constant loitering in the hospital. Brenda sees [[Isaac Smith|'Dr. Isaac']], [[Kai King|'Dr. King']], Dr. Ducksworth, and [[Serge Cross|'Dr. Cross']] as father figures. [[Pixie Plum|'Dr. Pixie']] is her only mother figure. Brenda suffers from resting bitch face. She has suffered multiple UTIs. With little to no relief, Brenda smells like watered-down perfume. Maybe her sexual adventures require more cleaning. Titles * First of Her Name, Last of Her Line * Owner and Creator of Braab Stocks * Queen of Deities * Queen of the House of Pancake Pillbox Medical Hired by Doctor Isaac to work as the receptionist, Brenda takes notes of who is seen, and lets people know if any doctors are in. She was recently promoted to Head Superstar Receptionist. During her time at Pillbox Medical, Brenda has been kidnapped multiple times. Criminal Record Drivers License: Active (0 Points) Tags: N/A Record expunged on Wednesday, July 3, 2019. * Jaywalking x1 * Past convictions Quotes * "AKAWOK" * "I have a UTI" * "I DON'T have a UTI" * "You freakin' potato!" * "Oh my god!" * "Um, excuse me!" * *sighs* '''constantly' * "gasp* 'occasionally' * (Screaming) ''"KIKIIIIIIIII!" * (Screaming) "EUGEEEEEENE!" * (Screaming) "DOCTOOOOOR!" * (Screaming) "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" * "Are you kidding me?" * "OKAY, OKAY!" * "You babo!" - ''What Brenda calls Saab for doing something stupid * ''"I can walk. I can walk. I can walk." '' * ''"WHAT?!" * "Wow..." * "What are you wearing?" / "Why do you look like that?" * "What did you say?" / "What did you say to me?" * "What did you call me?" * "Are you on crack?" * "Hugs, not drugs!" * "Whatever!" * "I'm gonna taze you!" / "I'm gonna smack you!" * "Oy yoy yoy yoy yoy...." - Brenda actually got this from Saab * "Hello mortal..." * "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" * "Help! I'm being kidnapped!" * "No you hang-up first." * "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?!" * "It was just a J!" * "I didn't know you use your mouth for sex." - Rarely says this * "Can I ask you a question?" * "Have you guys heard about the story of the mudflower?" * "I don't want to talk about it. Not after what happen..." * "...Idiot." * "MOOOOOOVE!" / "MOOOOOOVE IDIOT!" * "SCREW YOU!!!!" * "OH, HELL NO!" * "OH, HELL YEAH! LET'S GO!" * "DAMN IT!!!!" * "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" * "Cinnamon Roll." - Nickname that Brenda calls Saab * "Don't do anything stupid." * "You want me to kiss the boo boos?" '' - Sometimes, Brenda says this when 'Saab' is hurt * ''"I LOVE OXY!!!!!!!!!!" - When Brenda takes Oxy pills * "No, but I banged your dad last night!" - One of Brenda's dad jokes * "So does your dad!" - ''One of Brenda's dad jokes * ''"I got it from your dad's house." - One of Brenda's dad jokes * "You should see what your dad's paying me in." ''- One of Brenda's dad jokes (although she pretty much only said that to 'Kiki) * "I'm at your dad's house!" ''- One of Brenda's dad jokes * ''"That's not what your dad said last night!" - One of Brenda's dad jokes Notes & Trivia * '''Braab: The Trailer (2019) * Brenda may have the psychic ability to predict dice rolls. (50% - 75% of the time) * Brenda is one of the most targeted citizens by people to taze as a joke. * Brenda is considered one of the worst drivers in the city, often totaling her car. * Brenda often has her car stolen. When it's returned, it's usually banged up, a different color and in need of repair. Mr. Wang Chang actually steals Brenda's car the most out of everyone in the city. * It is possible that Brenda may be the number one customer at Benny's (considering the fact that she's there about 90% of the time). * Brenda is the most impersonated character in the city, as Kiki always finds someone else to convince to dress up and play "Pretenda". * Brenda was THE most kidnapped individual in the city at some point but since her relationship with one Al Saab started, she lost that title. This might have to do with the fact about who Saab is. * When Brenda first came to the city, she was known to be very mean and cold-hearted. A couple of months after, she decided to turn over a "new leaf." Around the point when she started hanging out with Al Saab, she became nicer and more caring than before. However, she also became more weird and more awkward (especially when she tries to make new friends). * Brenda has been arrested on multiple occasions while she had been with Kiki, but has not once been charged as an accessory to Kiki's crimes. The cops usually joke that she is being charged, she screams and breaks down, and then the cops inform her it's a joke and she is free to go. * Has been to jail once for accidentally hitting a cop (specifically [[Clarence Williams|'Clarence Williams']]) with her Sandking. She served one month. * Brenda is known to have an addiction to drugs (specifically Oxy Pills) after Al Saab gave her some due to being in a car accident during a race. Ever since that happened, she sometimes would try to steal more Oxy from Saab, or try to buy it off from someone else that has some (Siz Fulker gave her over 8 bottles of Oxy one time for free). While being high on Oxy, Brenda acts more sexual and more enthusiastic. * Brenda is pretty much the female version of Kevin Shaw, 'when it comes to gambling. * Brenda likes to make "dad jokes." She usually does that with people she doesn't really get along with. * Brenda is known to be a little "kinky" (at least secretly). At one point, she admitted that she likes to be choked. She even asked Saab to drive really fast and slam on the brakes while wrapping the seat belt around her neck. Brenda also likes to be handcuffed at times (unless if it's a terrible situation). * She was part of the [[Korean Mafia (Sun Clan)|'Korean Mafia]]' '(as a associate). She was almost executed and got taken to ICU because of '''Tim Lee, '''who believed that Brenda set him up to a trap. Gallery Brenda.PNG brendadab.png brendagun.png brenda2.PNG brendacar.PNG Karen.png References Category:Female